


Confrontation

by ZeroTolerancd



Category: Warframe
Genre: A - Freeform, Angst, Confrontations, F/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, One Shot, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroTolerancd/pseuds/ZeroTolerancd
Summary: A Tenno meets the subject of his many nightmaresAnd here's my attempt at a more serious fic.Any constructive criticism is welcome
Relationships: Mesa/Operator (Warframe)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

The hooded figure walked away from the limp corpse of a Corpus guard, not caring if anyone found the body. 

  
As he walked through the cave like corridor, into the hangar, the figure stuck to the shadows. The hooded man climbed up the cave wall, and leaped onto a Corpus shipping vessel.

  
The Hooded figure crouched down, and reached a hatch into the vessel itself.   
Amphis breathed a sigh of relief, as he took off his hood. His long silvery hair dropped down to his shoulders. The Tenno quietly moved into the back. His face showed age, appearing to be in his 60’s.

  
The Tenno moved silently to the back of the vessel, careful not to trip any alarms, or to run into any guards.

  
The elder Tenno opened a door, and went into the dark room. Once he knew he was clear, he began to relax, and sat himself next to a large container.

  
Immediately after, he felt a presence. Whatever it was, it was clearly using void based powers.

  
Amphis unsheathed his nikana, and held it out infront of him. He scanned the room around him, in an attempt to feel out this entity that had entered.

  
He soon stopped when he felt being tapped on the head by a hard object. The Elder Tenno reacted by snapping toward this direction, only to see another Tenno that sat himself where Amphis was.

“Yo.” Yarren simply said.

The Corpus pilot had been outside the ship, refueling it, and making small talk with the guards stationed there. Mainly about family, and whatever team will win the Index this season.

  
The pilot had received a notification that a container had been breached. Before he could be doing anything, a loud noise erupted above them.

  
Amphis had been blasted through the steel interior of the vessel. Yarren stood at the center of the hole he had created, Staticors in both his arms, before throwing them away.  
The pilot and guards had raised their weapons, both at Yarren and Ampis, who was struggling to get up. Blood was now dripping from his leg.

  
Yarren landed onto the ground with a roll, and looked at the Corpus, clearly irritated. “ _Ypay oup op pkiy! kkiy iy pepjeep ye apk kiy!_ ” The Tenno shouted at them.

  
This had the intended effect of them lowering their weapons, with the pilot leaving to check on the vessel. Amphis had now got on his hands on knees, breathing heavily.

  
“Who-“ Amphis was cut off by Yarren grabbing his collar, and raising him up to his face. He was now level to the raven haired Tenno, his brown colored eyes meeting Yarren's ice blue ones. 

  
“Teras Dacia.” Yarren growled. Amphis stopped moving, he remembered that name, even after eight hundred years.   
“Name ring any bells?” The raven haired Tenno said coldly. 

“Yes..” Amphis coughed out. By now, several Corpus guards and proxies had reached the scene and had surrounded them.

  
Yarren let go of Amphis' collar, letting the elder Tenno crawl backward for more space.  
“I'm Teras' brother, Yarren.” The twenty year old said, before continuing. “You had an encounter with my brother when we decided to execute the Orokin leaders.”

  
“Yes, I remember.” Amphis was breathing heavily, pondering on his next move. “He was a guard for an Executor, was he not?”  
“You remember correctly old man, still got a sharp mind after selling the Amp-his blueprint to the Grineer I see.” Yarren replied, hand close to one of his Lato's.

  
“What do you want.” Amphis spat out at the younger Tenno. Yarren catches onto the hint, and switches one of his Latos off from safety.

  
“Keen as to find out why I see.” Yarren replied in a jokey tone, before changing his tone. “See you made one mistake when we all decided to execute the Orokin leaders.” Yarren stopped talking once he was close enough to Amphis.

  
“You went on to kill my brother.”

  
Sweat trickled down Amphis' face, his options were running low as, Yarren and the Corpus closed in, and as his leg bled out.

  
“Listen to me, It was all in the name of a better future.” Amphis said out loud. “The Orokin were bleeding this system dry, if we hadn't done anything we would’ve died out.” Amphis continued once more. “The Lotus gave us that chance!” 

  
“Look at the amount of Tenno blindly following her, all for the name of 'peace'.” Yarren replied angrily. “We’re somehow creating even more conflict! Is that peace?”  
Yarren stared angrily at Amphis, who stared stone faced at the bounty hunter. The Elder Tenno's browed furrowed, ad he massaged his eyes.

  
A crowd had gathered around them, some Corpus were taking a recording of the standoff, while some still had their weapons up.

  
“I will stand by what I believe is right, the Orokin deserved to be destroyed. Your brother was just cannon fodder to the-“

  
A loud gunshot was heard, as everyone in the hangar became startled. Yarren stood close to the dead body of Amphis, smoke coming from the barrel of his Lato.

  
Yarren was breathing heavily, lowering down his Lato, and pointing it at the ground. The Tenno looked at the large gathering of Corpus, most were just staring at him.   
With nothing left to say, Yarren left, leaving the dead body of the elder Tenno.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the last chapter, now with shipping.

Yarren sat himself on the edge of the Orbiter, under the night sky of Venus. A small bottle of liquor next to him.

The Tenno stared blankly at the snow covered plains, the occasional Corpus ship passing by, or exiting the atmosphere.

What caught the attention of the Tenno, was the sound of footsteps against the cold exterior of the Orbiter.

"Yarren?" Eve's voice called out. She receives no reply, to which the Mesa Prime gets closer to her lover.

Yarren looks to his side, and taps the space next to him, signaling Eve to sit.

"Yarren." The Mesa says more firmly as she places her hand on the Tenno's.

"Yeah?" Yarren answers, his voice low. He relaxes at the warmth next to him.

Eve ran her arm against the Tenno's back, and pulled him closer to her. Yarren reciprocated by leaning his head on Eve.

"If I've learned anything through my admittedly short life, is that you have to eventually confront your nightmares." Eve said, before continuing.

"People have different ways of doing that, including you." Eve finished. 

There was a short pause before the Mesa received an answer.

"I just needed to find him, i wouldn't even care if he was dead or alive. I just needed to find him." Yarren answered coarsely, letting out a short cough.

"I get that. But do you truly believe what you did what you had to do?" Eve replied.

Yarren was silent for a moment, letting out a sigh. "Teras was my only living family when I came back from the Zariman." Yarren paused for a moment, remembering the times he spent with his brother.

"I didn't care that he was a guard for the Executor, I still loved him."

The raven haired Tenno paused once more, struggling to find his words. Eve shifted, attempting to get more comfortable.

The two sat in silence, with Eve's warmth providing Yarren some semblance of relaxation.

After what felt like an eternity, Yarren finally spoke. "I did what I needed to do. Teras would've understood." 

The Mesa Prime next to him gripped his hand, and burrowed into his chest. "You'll be fine then?" 

"Yeah, I will." Yarren replied.

With the confirmation, Eve relaxed into her position, gazing out into the night sky of Venus.

Yarren, after so long, did so too.

**Author's Note:**

> Any constructive criticism is welcome!  
> And thanks for reading!  
> *for anyone wondering yes I did come up with that name just for that one bit of lore I'm sorry*


End file.
